Sahmad
Sahmad is an Agori slaver from the plagued Iron Tribe. Early Life Early on, while Bara Magna was still whole, Sahmad was a member of the Iron Tribe. The tribe would later be hit by a plague, and mostly wiped out of existence. As a result of the plague, Sahmad, like the other survivors, became an outcast among the Agori. Bara Magna After the Core War and the Shattering, Sahmad carved out life for himself on Bara Magna as an outcast. Doing things that normal Agori would never do. He became a slaver. He would fight Glatorian, usually winning, and take Agori as slaves. Or, he would make them fight to get slaves back, and they would usually lose. Sahmad would usually sell slaves to the Skrall, and would often do business with them. After one hundred thousand years, he went to Tesara, and did battle with their trainee, Verin. He defeated the trainee, and captured many Agori in the process. A message leaked out of Tesara to Ackar, who then went into the desert to search out Gresh or Vastus. Gresh would then head back towards Tesara to do battle with Sahmad. Sahmad would begin to win, but would start to be outmatched again. The cycle continued for some time, until Gresh had Sahmad pinned with his tonfa. Sahmad's Spikit attacked Gresh and claimed an unfair victory over the secondary Glatorian. Vastus later returned, nearly dead from his ordeals in the desert. The entire Agori populace had then been captured, along with Verin and Gresh. Vastus would engage Sahmad in combat for the sake of the entire village after arriving. Sahmad would start to win over the weakened Vastus. However, once Vastus started to win, the Spikit attacked. Vastus managed to defeat both threats, and have Sahmad in a deathgrip. He threw Sahmad aside and ordered him to leave and spread word of his defeat. Sahmad fled the village and left for the desert. Holy Spherus Magna Empire Following his defeat by Vastus, Sahmad left Bara Magna and soon found his brethren at the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. He joined the Empire for little more than to be reunited with his fellow members of the Iron Tribe, fellow survivors. He was taken in on the brink of death, and healed by the good people of the Empire. After seven months, he was fully "converted" to their cause. In actuality, he wanted to lead his fellow Iron Tribe members into battle once again. He only wanted revenge on Bara Magna, and decided to use the Empire and the Iron Tribe to do it. He had found enough female members of the tribe within the Empire, and decided that he would take command of all Iron Tribe warriors, overrun the Empire after the war with Bara Magna would leave them crippled, and destroy them. They would then seek out a place to repopulate, and the Iron Tribe would be restored once more. After these seven months, Sahmad was following Mata Nui, Tarix, Ackar, Vires, Validus, and Mata Nui's bodyguard through the north as they searched for any supplies or old weaponry, after hearing about the Moment's Reprieve. He had a team of Iron Tribe warriors, and was slowly following and waiting for their moment to strike. After they had gotten far enough ahead of the Iron Tribe, they rushed the generals on their mounts. One warrior asked Sahmad who Mata Nui was. He replied that Mata Nui was the leader of the Bara Magnan forces, and he had never actually met him in the past. Sahmad said the plan would be to wedge into them, split them, and pick them off at their leisure. One Iron Tribe Agori said he had a better plan, and revealed a sack of Thornax he had picked along the way. Sahmad threw the sack and fired one of the fruits, blowing the entire sack apart, setting off each fruit in turn. The explosion sent the Bara Magna warriors into the underground passages. Sahmad ordered the attacks to continue, and his men pursued underground, only to fall prey to Mata Nui's traps. Soon, Gresh and Kiina arrived and raced into battle, attacking the Iron Tribe. Sahmad noticed this, and focused his attention on Gresh, for their battle in Tesara, and his subsequent departure from Bara Magna at the hands of Vastus. The battles raged on around Gresh and Sahmad, as Kiina attacked the entire Iron Tribe force. Kiina soon met up with Mata Nui and his men, and helped them to escape, before going back for Gresh, who had abandoned his weapons, angering Sahmad, and attacked him with his brutal style of fighting. Upon the mention of Saga from Gresh, Sahmad attacked again. He ran Gresh through the gut with his sword, and was scared off when Mata Nui approached, making him flee. Abilities and Traits Sahmad is a social outcast due to his tribe. He's scheming, powerful and vile. He's not above cheating for victory, and will do anything he can to win. When he is with his tribe, he is proven to be an excellent leader and military commander, knowing various strategies, such as a wedge tactic. He wants nothing more than to restore his Iron Tribe to proper status, and sees his best way as doing that is by destroying the Empire and Bara Magna after the war tears them both apart, and then, repopulate and claim the world as theirs. Sahmad is quick to anger, and actually desires proper battles. When Gresh discarded his weapons, Sahmad was instantly outraged, not thinking that he could use hand-to-hand against Sahmad. His anger rose through the entirety of this encounter. Weapons Sahmad wields a whip, Thornax Launcher, and a sword in battle. He'll occasionally have his Spikit attack and fight alongside him.